Vast amounts of data are readily available to readers, analysts, and researchers today, on the one hand allowing them to perform more complicated and detailed data analyses than ever, but on the other hand making it more difficult to quickly sort through the data. Automatically characterizing the data in a concise and informative way can help users to identify data that is most relevant for their particular needs.